Conventional rotary input mechanisms typically include a knob or dial and one or more mechanical detent features that interface with a component of the knob or dial. As the knob or dial rotates, the component of the knob or dial interacts with the mechanical detent features and provides an audible, a tactile, or a haptic feedback. However, the feedback provided by the mechanical detent features is limited by the spacing of the detents and/or how quickly the rotary input mechanism is turned.
Thus, in order to provide more granular output, the mechanical detent features are manufactured such that they are spaced closer together. Likewise, the mechanical detent features must be manufactured such that they are spaced farther apart from one another in order to provide less granular output. In either case, the detents are typically fixed during manufacturing and are invariant.